leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nerdybeast/League Report Cards: Singed
I decided that all of the League champions have origins. These are told in the Lore sections, but that doesn't cover their childhood/adolescence. I've recently found some report cards from their time in high school. The first one I found was Singed, the Mad Chemist. Vocal Music: F History: F AP Chemistry: A+ AP Statistics: F English: F Art: F Physical Education: A+ Teacher Comments: Vocal Music: Singed is, as far as I can tell, a good singer. Unfortunately, he is the least attentive student I have ever taught. He constantly sings a ridiculous song that repeats the word "Trolololo" over and over again. It's quite annoying. History: He is very illogical. He dives headlong into arguments with no regard for common sense or his dignity. When trying to engage in conversation with other students, he doesn't INITIATE conversation with them, he just jumps right into the heart of matters. It is a very interesting occurance. Of course, he doesn't pay much attention, so he is failing my class. AP Chemistry: Singed is the best student in my class I have ever had. He has a knack for chemistry, and he particularily enjoys the fact that this is an AP class. I have frequently overheard him saying, while pouring chemicals together, "Mix, mix, will it mix?" He has even invented a few new compounds, a liquid, a gas, and a solid. It is a pleasure to have this student in class. AP Statistics: Singed seems like a smart student, but he has no respect for statistics. He looks at odds, clearly understands them, and thinks to himself, "I can beat those odds" regardless of how much they are stacked up against him. Although he does well in most AP classes, this is a very clear exception. I cannot wait for this student to be out of my class. English: Singed is, as far as I can tell, fairly smart, but he has a lot of wasted potential. He pays no attention to the rules of English, or any rules, for that matter. He has no interest in language. In fact, he has a cloth tied over his mouth most of the time to attempt to prove the point that talking is unnecessary. Art: Singed is a terrible artist. I normally don't insult students like this, but Singed, when instructed to draw something creative, simply draws purple circles on his paper. I strongly dislike this student. Physical Education: Singed is one of the best athletes I have ever seen. When the students do laps of the track, he is leading the pack, laughing like a madman. The students who attempt to keep up with him soon fall into fits of coughing from literally eating his dust and fall behind. It is fun to watch him run. During football in class, he was a running back. He was great. Oddly, when he reached the endzone, which was quite frequent, he would turn around at the one yard line and proceed to run laps around the field, breaking tackles left and right. When someone would come forward to tackle him, he would grab them and throw them over his shoulder. This resulted in a lot of suspensions. Thanks for reading Singed's report card! If you have any ideas on whose I should display next, just comment below. For Sona's report card, click here. For Tryndamere's report card, click here Category:Blog posts